


Stars

by Rosadon3



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosadon3/pseuds/Rosadon3
Summary: The stars aren't the best home





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I have a thing for stars? This is an old drabble I found in my google docs, thought I might as well post it

What is it about stars that is so appealing to those of us who feel lost? We gather ourselves up and stare into the endless sky, watching stars burn an eternity away.  


Sylvan shivered as the cool air swirled around him. Lost no longer defined how he felt, he had no idea how to explain the reason he wanted to be alone with the stars. Perhaps it’s because, instead of being lost inside himself, he is lost in the enormity of the sky. And sometimes that’s better than trying to deal with everything else. Avoid, disappear, it’s easier that way.  


Quiet shuffling drew Sylvan’s attention, and he turned to see Dorian moving awkwardly across the roof towards him. Sylvan couldn’t help but smile.  


“What are you doing?”  


Dorian looked up from his shuffling steps, “I was about to ask you the same thing, you know?”  


Sylvan stood up easily on the slanted roof and offered Dorian a hand, which he gratefully accepted. They sat down together, Sylvan letting his head rest on Dorian’s shoulder.  


“I have to wonder, what is so appealing about being alone out here in the cold?” Dorian wrapped his arm around the elf.  


Sylvan closed his eyes. taking in the familiar scent of his love. “The stars,” he whispered. “The stars keep me company.”  


Dorian snorted, making Sylvan giggle. “Some company they are, can’t even keep you warm.”  


Sylvan moved closer to his companion - if that was even possible. “Sorry.”  


Dorian squeezed his shoulder. “You never have to be sorry, amatus.”  


“I’m always sorry.”  


Dorian kissed him then, probably to get him to stop talking. “Come inside, be warm with me.”  


“Alright, vhenan, you win,” he stood up, helping Dorian to his feet.  


“I always win, haven’t you noticed?” He stood shakily, trying to seem confident.  


Sylvan couldn’t help but laugh.

Sometimes being alone is nice. But sometimes we forget how great it is to have someone warm and real at your side. An anchor, so you don’t float away to the stars.


End file.
